1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to receivers of the type incorporating a remote control system utilizing infrared radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infrared remote control system is known in the art in which the rectangular intermittent infrared signal transmitted from an infrared remote control transmitter is received by the light receiving element of an infrared remote-controlled receiver, whereby the light current flowing in the light receiving element is amplified and detected by an amplifier and an envelope detector through a resonance circuit and the pulse width of the resulting pulse signal is determined by the following pulse width detecting means to generate a control signal in response to the output signal of the detecting means.
A disadvantage of this type of systems is that an infrared remote-controlled receiver used with such system is extremely susceptible to interference illumination such as an incandescent lamp or sunlight.